We Could Light the Candle
by MadLadyJae
Summary: They were blanked out of existence for over a hundred years, with them gone the world changed and so did she. To them it was only a minute and now they are stuck in a world they don't recognize. He must protect his daughter and family. (Sorry I hate writing summaries, I am so bad at them!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own absolutely nothing! I just kept thinking about this story while reading other fan-fictions so I thought I might as well write it out. Pre Warning this will be a little ooc and not follow the way the Originals or the Vampire Diaries went. I also have no beta so sorry for mistakes!

A/N: Things to know: Stefan and Caroline never dated, Caroline disappears after turning off her humanity, the others were too busy defeating some new big bad. Caroline also never had the twins. After the town settles down from the big bads defeat the Scooby gang start their search for Caroline, only to find nothing but dead ends. That's when they head to New Orleans to ask the Original Hybrid for help. Once there they end up in the middle of The Originals drama dealing with the Hollow. After a spell gone wrong by Bonnie and Freya knocks out both groups. Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Freya, Hope, Hayley, Rebecca, Elijah, Marcel and Klaus wake up in a dark and dampened room.

Chapter 1:

As if they all shared a breath everyone in the room sat up from the floor with a gasp at the same time. In another second Klaus was on his feet, holding Bonnie by the throat. " What the bloody hell did you do!?" He shouts in her face. Bonnie claws at his hands in protest, trying to breath. Elena and the Salvatore brothers are there in an instant trying to pry him off her but it isn't till he hears his sister Freya's voice chime in that he releases her. "It wasn't her brother I would have sensed it if it had been." As Klaus turns he takes in the state of his family. His sister Rebecca is helping Freya off the ground while his brother Elijah is standing beside Hayley as she checks over Hope. In an instant he is there helping her as well, then lifting Hope into his arms.

"Then what did happen dear sister?" Asks Elijah as calm and collected as ever.

"Yeah, I am kind of wondering the same thing here. Our spell should have banished the Hollow, not knock us out and send us gods knows where?" Bonnie turns to Freya as she asks. She is still rubbing her neck from Klaus's grip with the others still crowding around her, ready to help if Klaus attacks again.

"I'm not quite sure, but something tells me the spell worked. Just maybe not how we thought it would. First we need to find out where the hell we are and what exactly the spell did." Freya starts to head to what looks to be a boarded up window with very little light coming through, Stefan follows her and starts to pull the boards down. The others head over to peer outside only Rebecca hears the gasp behind them. She turns to see Elena staring at what seems to be a portrait on the wall. "What could it be now you dramatic twit?" Rebecca says as she rolls her eyes and walks over to see what she is looking at. "Oh my!" Rebecca then exclaims.

The others have all halted their movement as they stare out at what seems to be an abandoned city street. "It doesn't look like anyone has walked this street in centuries! Where the hell are we?" Damon exclaims. "No Damon not where, but when?" They all turn to see Rebecca and Elena behind them holding up a torn and weathered portrait of Rebecca that was moments ago hanging up in their family home when they cast the spell.

Damon walks over to Elena as Marcel does the same to Rebecca, "This doesn't mean what you think it means. It can't! Time travel isn't real!" Damon says looking at the others for back up. "Yeah just like vampires, witches and werewolves don't exist !?" Marcel answers back. "Plus it explains why this town looks so abandoned." At that everyone starts to talk at once and over each other. Klaus , still holding Hope, walks back over to the window and peers out. "Then there is only one way to know for sure." He hears Stefan say and the others finally stop arguing. He turns to look at them raising an eyebrow. Elijah had taken Hayley in his arms, Damon doing the same with Elena as well as Marcel standing close to Rebecca trying to comfort her as well. Freya and Bonnie seemed to have been in the middle of a conversation when Stefan had spoken up. Stefan was standing at what seemed to be the door, he had already taken off the boards as the others fought amongst themselves and Klaus had been looking out the window with Hope.

"We can't just take out Hope there when we have no idea what is going on!" Hayley tells him. "So what you will keep her here? There is no food, no water and who knows what is going on out there in the world or if its even safe here? At least out there we can get answer and stick together to protect ourselves." Stefan continues to explain. Just as the others go to start arguing again Klaus finally speaks up. "He is right Hayley. The only way we can figure out what is going on and where, or when we are is to go out there for answers. Together we will protect Hope and get our family back home." The finality in his voice causes Hayley to frown but she sees the others start to nod and finally relents that they are right, even if she doesn't like it.

"Well lead the way then oh invincible leader." Damon adds after a silent pause. With a glare in his direction Klaus hands Hope to her mother and heads out the door. Stefan is right after him with a brief glance at the others, Bonnie and Freya go next. The others follow quickly after with Hope, Hayley and Elijah in the middle.

So far to Rebecca walking seemed to be quite useless. Everything around this town seemed to be without human or supernatural contact in years. "This place looks like it's straight out of a post apocalyptic movie." Elena says with a shiver running down her spine as the pass another abandoned car in the middle of the road. "What could have caused for everyone to abandoned the city like this?"

"Hmm maybe the world finding out supernaturals exist and starting an all out war with them?" Marcel says as he looks at a faded sign in a window. "FIGHT THE WAR! SAVE HUMANITY!" it read in bold letters with the faded image of what one would assume was a staked vampire. "Oh my god! It's true then? We really have gone to the future!" Bonnie says running to look more closely at the sign. "Man I knew the world would end one day, just didn't think I would actually get to see it." Damon says trying to lighten the group a little, though it doesn't work. "People have to still be alive though! We need to find people and figure out how to get back!" Hayley says. "Hayley we don't know who won this war, or if anyone did for that matter." Elena says, the fear in her voice almost tangible. "Then we find what is left of witches grimoire and find a way home." Freya answers and sends a pointed look at the others to continue walking.


	2. Chapter 2

The group continued their walk till they were close to the edge of the town. As they got closer to the highway Klaus came to a sudden stop. Before anyone could open their mouths to even speak, three men dressed in worn out clothing came running out of the woods on the other side of the highway. "Stop right there! Who do you belong to?" The man in the middle yelled out as they slowed to walk cautiously towards Klaus and the others. Klaus allowed his eyes to flash yellow, the vampire veins under is eyes uncover and his fangs to drop. "A hybrid?!" Exclaimed the man on the right. All three continued to look at each other and then at the group across from them. With a look a fear the men took a few staggering steps back.

"Listen we just want to talk. We are a little lost and could use some help." Bonnie tried to explain in the most calming voice she could. Suddenly the three men seemed to realize they stood no chance against the group that had a hybrid and out numbered them. "Go warn the others! We will hold them off to give you and the others more time." The man in the middle yelled to the man that was farthest away, towards the woods they had came from. Before he could even turn however his heart was torn from his chest and Marcel stood over him as his body dropped. Another of the men dropped with Elijah being the one to have torn his heart out. The one who had tried to hold them off turned back to face Klaus and the others, only to realize Klaus had moved forward standing right in from of him, not even a breath away. Damon and Stefan moved to stand one either side of Klaus, while the girls all gathered around Hope to shield her from the bodies.

"Let's try this, again shall we. What's you name mate?" Klaus said with a cruel smile on his face, the man swallowed hard but kept his mouth firmly shut. With a deep sigh Klaus rolled his eyes and focused back on the man. "Tell me who you and answer any question me or my friends here ask you." Klaus's eyes dilated while he spoke as his compulsion took hold.

"M-my n-name is V-Von." The man, Von, was able to stutter out. The girls all step forward with Hope, eager to hear what the man would say about the world they had fallen into. Elijah and Marcel came to stand behind the man after they had disposed of his companion's bodies, so Hope didn't see them.

"Von, tell us about the war between supernaturals and humans?" Klaus continued.

"Which one?" Von asked clearly confused by the line of questioning.

The group looked around at each other as Klaus looked back at Hope and gave her a small smile before returning his focus to the man. "Let's start with how the first one started and work our way though that." Klaus grabbed the man's shoulder and guided him to the side of the road, he then pushed him to sit on the ground as the others followed and sat around him.

Von looked around again at the group before sighing and starting his tale,

"A-as far as anyone knows the war was going on before most humans even knew the truth. Most supernaturals have a born hatred for each other, for centuries the different types of supernaturals fought, with a few human hunters thrown in along the way. Even with the few humans thrown in most were ignorant to the supernaturals of the world and all their fighting, or so the world thought…" Von paused for a breath. "Slowly a group of hunters stopped just killing supernaturals and started capturing them alive. For generations, the group grew, experimenting on supernaturals in the shadows and staying hidden from both societies. The group was called Humanities Hope. To the outside world they were just a group of earth friendly scientist looking for new recycling methods, but in truth they were looking to create the ultimate weapons to wipe out supernaturals. After a few decades one of their experiments got strong enough to fight them and escaped. They slaughtered most of the group and the other experiments escaped with them. The escaped experiments started killing humans at random and hid nothing from the public. All of that was enough to get the attention of witches, werewolves and vampires alike. All of them tried to put an end of the experiments killings before they exposed us all, but it was no use. Humans found out and started not only trying to stop the experiments but all the other supernaturals too. So that in turn lead an all out war where everyone was against everyone." As Von slowly came to an end of his speech he turned his eyes to each of the group around him as they all processed his tale.

Finally, Elena looked up at him, "What year did the experiments escape?" She looked almost afraid of his answer. "Uhm…2020. I think… I wasn't exactly around at that time." Von answered nervously.

As if for the first time the group began to study Von all at once. "You have no scent to mark you as one creature or another?" Elijah says getting up and walking close to Von in one swift motion. As if his fear came rushing back to him, Von tries to scurry away backwards only to bump into Klaus's legs behind him. "Not so fast mate, we are not close to being finished with you." Klaus said staring down at him with a smirk still in place.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: . Still getting into writing after my very long hiatus, so sorry for any mistakes made that I haven't caught. I know there isn't any Caroline let alone Klaroline yet, but I promise it is coming!_

"E-everyone uses scent blockers! It's the only way you won't be immediately killed if someone doesn't like your kind in their territory. B-but I'm a proud werewolf of the Crescent clan here in Louisiana!" Von swears as he holds up his hands to block his face from any anger they might have for his kind. "Scent blockers?" Elena muttered.

As soon as Von had said Crescent clan, Hailey and Klaus locked eyes. "Are there many of the crescent clan left?" Hailey as quietly as Elijah went to stand behind her.

"No-not many but we are surviving." Von answered with a bit of pride leaking into his voice. Hailey gave a small smile and went back to playing with Hope's hair as she sat in her lap.

"Well tell us more about the first war." This time it was Damon who prompted him, having very little care over werewolves.

"W-well, after the war broke out it seemed no one would win, until a vampire and a witch took control of both of their respected groups and joined them together."

"A witch and a vampire? That's an odd mix seeing as most witches hate everything about a vampire." Bonnie asked allowed. "Back at you Sabrina the teenage bitch." Damon said with a slight chuckle in his voice as Bonnie and the others just rolled their eyes.

"The story goes the two were very much in love. Her one of the most powerful witches in the world and him an Original vampire, they quickly took control of the war." Von continued, not noticing the gang all jumped to look at each other as soon as the words Original vampire came out of the werewolves' mouth. "As they got the upper hand in the war the started to look for peace between the different fractions. Humans quickly agreed to peace as they had lost more than they had won in the way of battles against the others. Werewolves took more convincing as it was in their instinct not to side with the vampires, but as the experiments continued their killing, they had no choice than to agree with peace. So, then each fraction was given land to keep as their territory and to make their own rules. They also set up neutral grounds for trade and communication."

"What about the experiments? Did they ever agree to this peace?" Elena asked.

Von swallowed hard and looked back down at his feet. "No. There was never a meeting with them. They seemed to have no ability to be reasoned with, simply a weapon let loose upon the world. It was only thanks to the vampire Kol, who was able to get to the first freed experiment, whom the other experiments followed, that he was able to lock them all away underground while the world looked for a way to destroy them once and for all." Von finished and peaked up to gauge the reactions of the group in front of him.

For the most part the group was trying to process this all, while the Originals seemed more on edge eager to find out what became of their brother.

"What about the witch? The one Kol was in love with and helped bring people together, what was her name?" Marcel asked seeming overwhelmed with the need to hear Vons answer as Rebecca laid her hand on his shoulder to try and bring some type of comfort.

"Oh, uhm I believe it was Davina Claire. The two helped keep peace for many years, though as the decades past there seemed to be a growing rift between the two or so the stories go anyway." Von said looking toward Marcel, " My mother use to tell me that Davina was loved by all fractions, that she was the most vocal about keeping everyone safe from the experiments. Kol though seemed to disagree as time went on, rumors were that he had grown to want the power the experiments possessed, and many grew suspicious of what was truly happening underground with the experiments. It all came to light after four decades of peace when one night the experiments escaped their captors again. That night Davina and all the most powerful witches that had worked to keep the experiments imprisoned were killed." Marcel turned away as he grieved silently for Davina. Though not always on the best of terms he did love her. Rebecca silently wrapped her arm around his middle and laid her head on his shoulder. "I am so sorry." She whispered so low he would have missed it if not for how close she was. Marcel placed a small kiss to the top of her head and tuned back into the werewolf talking.

"The experiments disappeared from the world. This plunged the world back into turmoil as every fraction blamed the other accusing them of having something to do with the escaped experiments. Most eyes however went to Kol who went missing the same night of the escape. No one has seen him nor the experiments since but with no one to keep them all in check the fractions closed off from each other, fights for land and resources started. Now we all live in fear of not only the other fractions but the experiments too!" Von finished with a sudden desperation in his voice.

"That's why you tried to threaten us? You thought we were another fraction or experiment?" Stefan asked calmly. "Yes! I swear we meant you no harm, we were just trying to protect the little bit of home we have left. Please let me go home!"

"Enough! Have there been any rumors as to where Kol had disappeared to or might have been seen?" Klaus asked too tired of these stories to listen to his pleas.

"There are r-rumors of him hiding out in a little town in Virginia. It's ca-called uhm I think M-mystic Falls." With a sigh Klaus turned away from the man and went to pick up his daughter from Hailey's arms. "Looks like we're headed home gang!" Damon exclaimed as he and the others stood up. "Hopefully, our dear brother will be there and can help us fix this mess." Rebecca said as she started to walk with the others down the highway ignoring Von as he stared after them in shocked and hopeful that they had forgotten him. "We should try to find a working car or something, so we don't have to worry about Bonnie, Freya and Hope seeing as they don't run as fast as us." Stefan said looking over to where the two witches were talking quietly amongst themselves as they walked. "Yeah good idea Stefan. Plus, we need to rest for tonight so Hope and the others can get some sleep." Elena said. They continued walking until Von could no longer see them and breathed a sigh of relief as he stood from the ground.

Only to have his head gracefully removed from his neck and his body dropped to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Caroline is only mentioned in this chapter BUT I promise the next chapter is all her and what has happened to her._

The group had been walking for a while now and were having very little luck finding any vehicles that still worked. Right before they were about to call it a night and just settle on the next spot of grass, they came across a run down gas station with a van pulled up to one of the pumps and fresh body laying on the ground drained of its blood. Klaus quickly shielded Hope's eyes as Elijah went to check the body and Damon went to check out the van's engine.

"Well it looks like our luck has finally changed! It doesn't look like much, but it will run!" Damon said after a few minuets of checking it out. He walked around to the driver's door and turned the van on. Slowly the gang loaded themselves into the van.

Damon was pulled out of the driver's seat after Klaus handed Hope back to her mother and climbed in it. Stefan took the passengers seat beside Klaus. The back of the van seemed to have had its seats pulled out, so the others had to seat on the floor of the van. "Isn't this just lovely." Rebecca said sarcastically as she sat between Marcel and Freya against the back door of the van. Elena, Damon and Bonnie just rolled their eyes as they settled against one side of the van walls on Freya's side so her and Bonnie could continue their conversation. On Marcel's other side sat Elijah, Hailey and Hope who fell asleep as soon as Klaus got the van in motion.

In the front Stefan looked over at Klaus, "Are you sure we should be going to look for Kol for help?" he asked quietly. From the corner of his eye Klaus looked Stefan over, quietly remembering the times he considered him a friend. Then he looked back at the others and caught sight of his sleeping daughter, exhaling he turned back to the road. So much has changed before they got pulled into the future and now, he was having to rely even more on a group of people he could barely trust.

"We might not always get along, but he won't turn his back on his family." Klaus said with certainty. Stefan nodded and seemed to accept his answer. It was quite for a moment before Stefan spoke again, "Do you think a lot of vampires are still alive?" His question seemed to come out of no where and made even the others listening now in the back speak up.

"What do you mean Stef?" Damon asked, "Worried you can't take them when you're still on the bunny diet?"

"Actually, I was hoping some friends might have survived the war." Stefan answered as he glanced back at Bonnie and Elena. They both seemed to get what he meant immediately as did Damon. "She is a survivor Stefan. I am sure she is alive out there somewhere." Bonnie said as she wrapped her arm around Elena who looked as if she was about to cry. "Bonnie two wars have happened; everyone she knows is dead or gone…" Elena said quietly as a tear fell down her cheek. Damon silently took her hand in his. "I am sure Blondie found herself a nice place to hideout from the world and is just waiting for the world to settle so she can go shopping again." Damon said trying to bring them some comfort with humor. As he understood who they were talking about Klaus's hands tightened on the steering wheel. If he was honest she had been on his mind even with everything going on, he had been hoping she had been able to protect herself but he knew that as a baby vampire who wasn't very fond of killing her chances were not great.

The group continued driving slowly most falling asleep through the night and as the sun rose, they looked out at the destroyed towns and fallen cities. The more they saw the more they worried about what they'd find in Mystic Falls.

Eventually as they got closer to the county lines, Klaus brought the car to a stop, "What is that along the road in front of us?" He asked Stefan pointing to something that laid across the road. Stefan sat forward as he looked, it was flat and stretched across the entire length of the road. "It looks like some type of vine or rope." Stefan answered going to open his door so he could get a better look, but before he could he felt a hand grab his arm making him stop. Stefan and Klaus looked to see Bonnie now kneeling between them looking at what was lying on the ground. "Wait, I can feel a lot of magic nearby. I think that might be some form of barrio." She looked back at Freya hoping the other witch might have a better idea of what they are dealing with. "I sense it too. It might be better to travel on foot from here. Who knows what is out there or if they have set traps for others driving on the road." Freya said to the group.

After agreeing that they would continue on foot, the group got out of the van. "I'm thirsty mommy." Hope whispered to Hailey as they got out. "Here sweetie have this." Bonnie said giving what was left of the food they had found in the middle of the night under one of the seats, to Hope. "Thanks." Hailey said with a small smile. As they walked toward the thing lying across the road, they were all suddenly overcome with the need to leave and go no further.

"Can definitely feel the magic now." Hailey commented as Hope started to grip her hand tighter as they finally managed to overcome the magic and step over the barrier. Elijah took Hailey's other hand as the continued their walk. None of them spoke as they continued to walk until they were finally arrived at the entrance to Mystic Falls.

Though the town was in a horrible run down state, it was as if the war had never touched it and only time had changed it in to an old run down ghost town.

"Well this is depressing." Elena sighed. "It could be worse Elena… Though I am a little worried what all this magic seemingly protecting Mystic Falls from others could mean. What if its not Kol but a fraction of witches that took up residency here?" Bonnie asked. They all started eyeing the buildings around them as if looking for an unknown enemy.

"I don't feel good mommy…" Hope complained in a whisper. "You're probably just hungry love." Klaus said as he walked up to take her other hand. As soon as he took her hand, he noticed the others started to look ill as well. Suddenly his head was swimming and his eye sight went fuzzy.

Before anyone could comprehend the entire group dropped to the ground and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Finally, Caroline's first chapter has arrived!_

Caroline knew her memories weren't always there or even her own. Sometimes she could remember a blonde woman with a stern face and gray uniform calling her name. Other times she remembered two girls giggling late at night about boys in school. Those were the good ones and she treasured them while they floated through her mind. She hated when the bad ones rose to the fore front of her memories. Those of electricity coursing through her brain, of needles injecting her with unknown substances that burned her blood stream and set her body on fire.

The memories of faces hidden behind hospital mask and white rooms blurring her vision even years after destroying them. Still able to feel the way it felt as her hands tore their flesh apart and the taste of their blood on her tongue as she fed from the others.

She doesn't remember helping the others escape or understand why they followed her. She knows she watched as they sought revenge on both humans and supernaturals a like after their escape. Knows that they are connected by some unseen force.

It isn't that Caroline forgot who she was, where she came from or even what she had been through. It was that Caroline's memories and brain no longer worked in a straight line. Whatever they had done to Caroline, they had created an ability they hadn't been ready to handle.

Her visions started after being in the white room for at least a decade, though there was no way for anyone to truly know when, as she had killed the scientist and she herself couldn't tell present, past and future apart most of the time. She does know she kept these visions as a secret. They were looking to create their own form of hybrids under their control with abilities from different supernaturals. A lot of their experiments never made it past the first few injections. All together only around 20 experiments escaped that night, Caroline included. A handful were werewolves, a small number of witches and only two other vampires, not that any of that matters because whatever they were before was gone. They were forever changed as they were torn apart, mixed and then rearranged to be whatever they were now.

After the escape they stuck to each other feeling as though they couldn't part. Something she sure had to do with another experiment done to them. She felt very little need for revenge herself, too busy making sense of her visions and the world to care. The others were not as uncaring, with their new abilities they created chaos the world had never seen. Exposing supernaturals to all the world and starting a war that would last decades.

In Caroline's opinion the experiments didn't so much fight in the war, as they did randomly murder anyone who got in their way or felt like a threat. They were nomads not looking to claim land for their own or mark any territory as theirs. That was until they stopped in New Orleans.

She had led them there, right to the front door of Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire. She, like the others, were covered in blood and dirt, still in the white scrubs they wore when they escaped. The scrubs were falling apart and torn, the experiments wore no shoes either. Still Caroline looked up as Kol and Davina came out of their home ,flanked by what looked like a group of witches and vampires, and smiled.

While Davina and the others looked ready for a fight, Kol looked as if he had seen a ghost. Slowly he stepped forward, as the others tried to pull him back, he stopped. "You're Caroline, right?" He asked slowly, he remembered he had barely known her. He knew she was apart of the Mystic Falls crew who had gotten him killed and that his brother Klaus had fancied her a great deal. 'She had been so beautiful…' He thought as he continued to look at her, taking in her appearance and then the others. "You're one of the experiments? Are the others from Mystic Falls part of you as well?" Instead of answer Caroline continued to just look up at him.

"Kol we need to do something before they attack!" Davina exclaimed in his ear as she continued to try and pull him back. At her words Caroline's eyes finally left Kol and snapped up to her.

Suddenly all the experiments seemed to freeze and focus solely on Caroline. "Help me…" Caroline whispered as she looked back at Kol, a sad expression overcoming her face. Slowly Kol nodded and looked at Davina. "Try putting them to sleep." Davina eyed the experiments as if waiting to see if they would react to his words. When she saw no movement from them, she nodded at Kol then hurried to say the spell with the other witches to put them to sleep.

After they had all fallen under the spell, including Caroline herself, Kol walked down to look at her and the others went to pick up the other bodies. "What do we do with them now?" Asked one of the vampires carrying one of the experiments. "We will need to find a way to destroy them. For now, we will find a way to keep them locked up and away from anyone the can harm." Davina answered as she walked back inside. Kol picked up Carolina and followed after Davina. "We can't just destroy them Davina, she asked for my help. Plus she might have answers to where my family is or what happened to them."

Scoffing Davina rolled her eyes, " They aren't natural, and they don't come from any type of magic. They are something humans created and couldn't controlled after who knows how long they worked on them. What makes you think we can help them now? And why did she come to you? Why now after this long since the escape?" She threw back at him.

"I don't know okay! I am going to find out though and I need you with me on this." Kol answered turning to the women he loved. After a few moments she answered, "Fine but they still need to be locked away Kol. Until we can come up with the answers you need and if nothing is to be done and they truly are a lost cause, they must be destroyed." With that said Davina walked further into the house and Kol was left there wondering what he had just decided to undertake.

Caroline wasn't awake for any of those decisions, but in her visions she had seen how she had gotten them locked away again. She knows that in the beginning Kol had truly wanted help and answers, sadly whatever he had originally wanted never came to be. The witches fear was great as they could not understand these new creatures and before Kol could even begin to help, a young witch told others of the capture and defeat of the experiments. Every supernatural and human alike demanded they be locked away tight and never released. With seeing there peace and control starting to slip, Davina made the decision to seal the entrance to the experiments so tight Kol could not break it.

"You can't just do this Davina! We agreed!" Kol yelled after finding the entrance to the cave closed to him. He was angry and pacing at their home as Davina sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. "This is what had to be done, your need for answers for your family was making you blind to what needed to be done. Now everyone is safe, for good and we continue to have control to keep it that way. One day you will see I did it for us as well as the rest of the world." Davina said calmly.

Kol new she was no longer the witch he had grown to love, the power had gone to her head and her need to keep it was greater than her want to help him find his family. Still, Kol looked at her as she read a report at the table and still saw the girl he loved. He swallowed and nodded to her as he kissed her cheek before joining her at the table. He wasn't ready to give up their love yet, not even for his family.

Under ground at that same moment, the experiments had begun to wake. Caroline opened her eyes after seeing the vision of Davina and Kol in their kitchen, she let out a small giggle. The others looked at her but she simply laid back down and closed her eyes, quietly she sang, "Davina had a little vamp whose eyes were as black as coal and everywhere that Davina went the vamp was sure to go..."


End file.
